This invention is directed to a system and method for authenticating transactions. More particularly, this invention is directed to a system and method for authenticating transactions, particularly document processing transactions, from an associated user based on the location of the user.
Document processing services are often provided in non-office or public environments, such as airports, hotels, or retail establishments, to propagate or generate electronic documents. Users of such document processing services access the services by various means known in the art. For example, user may access a document processing device to perform document processing operations directly via a key card and magnetic read associated with a document processing device or a user interface wherein the user inputs required user identification data. The user may also access a document processing device via a computer or other suitable interface via a suitable communication link.
These document processing services are often offered at many different locations throughout a city, state, region, or other geographical area. The more locations or areas in which a provider of such services offers their services, the more likely it is for such services to be accessed by an unauthorized user. Currently providers of such services are not able to prohibit access to its services based on the location of the user. Therefore, if a user were only able to access the services when the user was in a defined geographical area, this would reduce the number of locations or area in which an unauthorized user could access the services. For example, if a user which has rights to use document processing services in California were to have his key card or other means for accessing the services stolen or copied, the service provider would only be subject to unauthorized usage from a recipient of such key card or access means within the state of California, rather than the all the locations or regions in which the service provider offers its services. The service provider would then only have to monitor for unauthorized usage in the geographic area in which usage of the services was allowed.
There is a need for a system and method for authenticating transactions, particularly document processing transactions, from an associated user based on the location of the user.